The Transport
by Charly The Ninja
Summary: Okay so I'm changing this story into a completely different one so if you read it, it will make absolutely ZERO sense.. So don't... at all... seriously.. Thanks!
1. Prologue

**I am reinventing my stories... Since I am working on my iPad and it only has notes and FanFiction doesn't TAKE notes... I'm stealing an old story that was going nowhere thus i hated it... All my stories will eventually become Fairy Tail.. Eventually... Anyways here we go!**

_run._

_run._

_run._

That word had kept repeating in the four-year-old Lucy Heartfilia's dream. Currently, that's what she was doing, running. After a nearly three hour discussion with her ill mother, it had been determined she was to run away. Her mother would not explain the urgency for this action, but merely stated, "You'll understand someday."

Our young friend currently made her way into a forest, nicknamed Vanishing Trees because of the disappearances of three young children; one a year older, another about 2 years older, and the last about 4 years younger (in other words an abandoned new born baby in which the mother had said was kidnapped and taken to those trees primarily for "grief money".

All the same, the blonde-haired-brown-eyed 4 year old made her way into the trees, somehow sensing the presence of two kind souls nearby.

A rather large clearing revealed itself up ahead. Cautiously stepping from the tree line, the most curious thing played out in front of Lucy's eyes. It went a little like this:

"Mr. Dragon, does fire taste good?"

"I told you already, Boy, call me Igneel!" The said creature boomed.

"Oh, right, sorry." A young boy with the strangest color of hair (to Lucy anyways) apologized. This boy's eyes widened promptly. Speaking again, he stated, "You still didn't answer my question."

Crossing his arms, turning away, and offering a rather loud _hmph_, the boy displayed his playful displeasure.

At this most curious display, Lucy was intrigued rather than terrified of the large, scaly, fire-breathing creature, unlike any normal girl or human for that matter.

She giggled to herself, hoping she was not discovered. The fearsome dragon and funny boy snapped their heads her way, having heard the small laughter that a normal human being wouldn't've been able to hear, for, as everybody knows, dragons and their slayers (who, in fact, never harm, much less kill their dragon) have impeccable senses.

Giggling ceasing immediately, Lucy still did not run. She actually tilted her head slightly while smiling the smile of a child who had been caught sneaking an extra cookie or two from the cookie jar.

Raising her hand in a sheepish wave, Lucy voiced in a sweet sound, "Hi! I'm Lucy!"

Amazingly, the oddly-colored-hair boy, as young Lucy had come to nickname him for she did not know his actual name, turned to his companion and spoke once more in that higher-than-most-boys' voice of his,

"Can we keep her?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why I always forget the disclaimer the first chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail.. But... NALU AND STICY (maybe ZerCy)! :)**

_previously:_

_run. Run. Run._

_Lucy's ill mother.._

_"Can we keep her?"_

Chapter 2

The mighty dragon was a little taken aback by the boy's request. Of course, he would keep her! She was the prophesied Princess of the Night, wasn't she? Now that he thought about it, she didn't seem as if she knew. Keeping her safe was his top priority besides his new "son". Plus, the Princess of the Night was required to learn as much magic as she could for the prophecy to come true. The beast came to a conclusion.

"Yes, of course! I can train the both of you!"

The boy jumped up and down around the dragon then hopped his way over to the new family member.

"Hi! I'm Natsu! You said you were Lucy? Well, hi Luce! Welcome to the family!"

The said girl laughed joyfully.

"Hiya, Natsu!" Smiling gleefully and laughing and jumping around with him, she decided, was the most fun she'd had her whole life, even if it was a full 45 seconds before Igneel got too annoyed by the high pitched laughing.

"OKAY, OKAY STOP! Let's just get started."

**TIME SKIP 1 YEAR LATER**

"Lucy would you please meet me by the tree atop the training hill after dinner?"

"Sure, Iggy-sama!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Lucy giggled.

**AFTER DINNER**

Lucy skipped up the hill towards the charred training grounds atop the highest hill. Igneel was waiting for her there, gazing at the stars. Lucy, out of habit, climbed up Igneel's tail to the top of his head and laid down, hands behind her head, watching the moon.

"Lucy I'm am going to take you to the mountains tomorrow." Igneel said suddenly.

"Really! We're going on a field trip?! Cool! Can I go tell Natsu? He'll be so excited! What time are we leaving? How long are we goi-"

Igneel cut her off, "No! It isn't a field trip and you mustn't tell Natsu. It's just you going. Lucy you must understand, you have already mastered Fire Dragon Slaying. You know techniques that Natsu won't be learning for another three years! I am taking you to the mountains to the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney, to learn from her. From there, Grandeeney will decide what you do next."

Lucy stood with a shocked expression. She was leaving so soon. Yes, she had noticed how advanced she was compared to Natsu, how she easily picked up on Dragon Slaying. She even had advanced beyond her years in Celestial magic. She and Igneel had talked about her learning other magics but she had always seen it as a distant dream. Now it was really happening.

"We leave at dawn."

Lucy barely got any sleep that night. Since she and Natsu shared a tent, she stared at his peaceful sleeping form and wondered if she'd ever see him again. "I'll find you one day." She vowed to him. After that she fell into a disturbed sleep, waking up 30 minutes before dawn.

Leaving the tent with her few belongings, an identical scarf to Natsu's, and something to remember him by, his favorite photo of the three of them, Lucy made her way to Igneel's back, staring at the photo.

"Let's go." She softly and gloomily said.

The silent red dragon took off and headed for the mountains.

**TIME SKIP TWO DAYS**

A gloomy Lucy jumped off Igneel and landed next to a large rock, her back facing him. A small sigh escaped her.

"Lucy, you must know, this is for your own good along with the good of... no you're not ready." Igneel paused mid-sentence.

"Tell me." She said quietly. "What?" "Tell. Me. Tell me, WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY GODDAMNIT!"

Igneel was taken aback by her sudden mood change. "Lucy," he started softly, "in time someone, I promise, will tell you. But please, trust me, now is not the time."

She sighed again, louder. "Goodbye, Igneel-sama."

That was the last conversation Lucy would have with Igneel for a very, very long time.

* * *

It took a total of 15 hours, 32 minutes, and 58 seconds for Lucy to follow the sky dragon's scent to her and the other dragon slayer's camp.

"So this is the famous Lucy Heartfilia. How are you, girl?" A smooth voice rang out in the open clearing.

Lucy sat cross-legged in the center of the grassy clearing surrounded by red oaks and closed her eyes. "I'm fine." She stoically stated.

A loud rumbling ensued as the sky blue dragon made her way into the clearing with a small basket atop her head.  
"I assume you're still mad about Igneel's lack of explanation? Well, you'll get over it. By the way, this is Wendy. I'm Grandeeney." A cradle-like basket blew from the top of the dragon's head to the ground before Lucy's feet. She bent down and lifted the blanket from the one year old's head. Blue hair and a small blue dress met Lucy's eyes. A sleeping baby wrapped in a light blue blanket floated an inch or two above the bottom of the fluffy, almost cloud-like basket.

"Let's get started shall we?"

**TIME SKIP ONE YEAR LATER**

Lucy panted heavily, her developing chest lifting up and down in time with her breaths.

"Ya know? Igneel said you were the nicest dragon he'd ever met. He TOTALLY lied." Lucy laughed a little.

The smirking sky dragon threw back her head, getting ready to roar full on.

Lucy launched herself at the giants head, yelling, "SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" on the way.  
Grandeeney did roar, but it had no magic in it only anger at the force behind her second child's rapidly excelling fighting skills.

"Very good." These two words stopped Lucy. It was the only true praise she had ever received from her.

The dragon simply walked away, but not before saying, "It has been one year, exactly. You know what that means don't you? The Iron Dragon is awaiting you at the Old Mining Caves. We leave tomorrow morning. You do also realize that Wendy will not remember you. If you meet again, she may have faint Deja Vu but nothing else."

The six year old paused then turned to the dragon's retreating back and stated softly, "I am aware."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Wendy didn't sleep in as much as Natsu so when Lucy was packing her things, she was right there beside her asking what she was doing.

"I'm...going...a-away." Lucy told the two year old, turning away so Wendy wouldn't have to see the single tear that escaped her eyes.

"Where are you going Lucy-nee?"

Lucy smiled and ruffled the little girls hair, "Ya know? For a two year old you can speak pretty well."

Wendy just giggled and nodded. "Wendy," Lucy started seriously, "I want you to know that one day we'll meet again. You won't recognize me but I'll know it's you, okay?"

Again, the little girl nodded, "Okay!" she cheered.

Lucy smiled sadly, ruffled her hair once more and swung her travel bag onto her shoulder.

"I'm ready, Grandeeney." Lucy softly said as she turned away from Wendy towards the sky dragon.

"Okay, let's go." Grandeeney said in the most gentle voice she had ever used.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Just travel north from here and in about a day's walking time, you'll hit the Old Mining Caves." The sky dragon told Lucy.

"Grandeeney?" Lucy asked. "Yes, child?"  
"Please do me a favor." "Yes, dear?" "Don't be so tough on Wendy.. Be gentle with her.. Teach her compassion, grace, tenderness, ya know, all that good stuff." Lucy ended smiling. Grandeeney bared her teeth in what equals a smile, "Alright my child." The sky dragon nudged her in the right direction. "I hope we meet sometime again in this life."

That was the last conversation Lucy had with Grandeeney for a very, very long time.

* * *

It took a total of 23 hours, 52 minutes, and 12 seconds to reach the Old Mining Caves where the Iron Dragon and a boy Lucy's age lived.

"I'm getting used to this whole 'pass Lucy around' thing so you may as well come out so we can start.. whatever it is I'm doing here." Lucy cockily said aloud.

"Now, now. No need to get arrogant. I already have one brat on my hands. Plus, I thought girls were supposed to be nice." A deep, grating voice bounced off the walls of the cave. Lucy snorted.

"Metallicana, I presume? Where's your little pupil?" Lucy questioned.

"Right here." A lazy, boyish voice answered. "I'm Gajeel. And I wasn't made aware we were having any guests."

"That's okay." Lucy started to reply, "None of the others were 'made aware' either."

A small "hmph" was heard in the direction of the boy. "How many others?"  
"Oh, just two, but I doubt you'll be the last." Another grunt.

"Oh! I have an idea! How about you come out, introduce yourself properly, then we can get this over with. Maybe the year with go by faster." Lucy feigned excitement.

"As you wish.." The dragon's deep voice replied dangerously. Stepping into the little light that was alive in the caves, a grey, metallic dragon appeared rather pleased with the new girl's attitude. "You'll fit in nicely."

**TIME SKIP ONE YEAR LATER**

"Oi! Gajeel! I found a good stash! Come help me get it out!"

"Yea, yea on my way Bunny-girl.. whoa..."

"Told ya! We have to eat it all before Metallicana finds it!"

With that both dragon slayers dug into a literal ball of iron as big as five normal sized bathtubs.

"I heard someone call my name?" A deep voice made both slayers jump in surprise and slowly turn around, smiling sheepishly. Metallicana was the only living being capable of making them smile like that.

"Uh yea.." Lucy started off shakily, "We were just talking about... a game?"

"Hmm.. A game? Really? Well, Gajeel? Would you mind explaining this 'game' to me?"

"Uhhhh sure? You see it's like an eating contest. We both get equal amounts of the iron." Gajeel stepped back revealing the iron ball. "Then we set a time limit. If one of us doesn't finish it in that time limit then the looser has to do something that the winner decides. If both of us don't finish then whomever ate the most is the winner." He finished triumphantly.

Lucy was thanking whatever gods were watching them for gifting Gajeel with amazing lying abilities.

"Yea!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed, getting an idea on how they could still eat it without Metallicana interfering. "Wanna watch?!"

"Sure, but I get to decide what the looser does." "DEAL!" Both dragon slayers shouted.

"On your marks.. get set... GO!"

The time limit was one minute and the slayers both had to eat the equivalent of one and a half bathtubs (since that's all that was left from before Metallicana interrupted). Gajeel was the first to finish with a time of 34 seconds and the consequence of a bloated stomach. Lucy was taking her sweet time, just to tease Metallicana and get him thinking that he actually got to punish her. However time slipped by and before she knew it, Lucy only had 10 more seconds. Shoving the last grapefruit sized chunk in her mouth, she swallowed right as the minute was up.

"Lucy! You didn't finish!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! OF COURSE I DID!" The Iron dragon pointed to another chunk the size of a dodge ball (that he made appear just to punish her). Lucy's jaw dropped and she fainted.

"W-What's m-my punishment?" She gulped.

With a stoic face Metallicana simply stated, "Your year is up. The water dragon is awaiting you."

Lucy's face fell into a sad frown. She glanced at Gajeel to see that he had a look of panic in his eyes. "B-But Metallicana.. Why does she have to go?"

Lucy looked up. Maybe the dragon would answer another slayer instead of her. Unfortunately, all he said was, "I'm sorry. I cannot tell."

Turning back to her, Metallicana stated, "We leave in the morning." "As always.." Lucy added softly.

**DINNER THAT NIGHT**

"Hey Bunny-gi- I mean Lucy.. Do you mind meeting me by where we found that iron ball this afternoon after dinner?"

"Sure, Gajeel."

**AFTER DINNER**

Lucy made her way to the spot at the back of one of the side tunnels that branched off from the training cave. She saw Gajeel already waiting, pacing slightly.

When Lucy stepped within 5 feet of him he stopped suddenly and asked, "I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure, anything."

"If we meet again-" "WHEN we meet again." Lucy corrected him. He scoffed.

"Fine, when we meet again, if I'm doing bad things or hurting people, I need you to stop me."

"Oookkaaayyy.. How do you propose I do that?"

"Memories. Remind me of all the times we brawled. Of all the times you won. All the times we went exploring in these caves. All the treasures we found. The fun we had. That night when we went out under the stars? Do you remember that? That was the first time we did a unison raid. Remember? Back when you first came and we didn't get along very well but we got ambushed by that dark guild? Also, just fight me as if we were fighting here. As if we were still kids."

Lucy paused a moment then whistled in admiration. "Who knew the Terrifying Gajeel could be so poetic and emotional?"

They laughed and brawled and remembered until 4 o'clock in the morning when they were so tired and sore from laughing and fighting that they fell asleep at the end of that tunnel right where their best memory was made.

* * *

This went on for six more years, until Lucy reached the age of 13. Already she had an impressive bust, long blonde hair that reached her knees when she put it in her normal high ponytail, and a skill set that could rival even all ten wizard saints. She was number three of the ten, though not many people knew, not even Sorcerer Weekly. The Magic Council vowed to keep her rank a secret. She was at the end of her thirteenth year, her ninth year of being passed around and traded, learning dragon slaying magic and improving greatly in her Celestial magic. Her current caretaker was none other than the Celestial Dragon. So far, Lucy felt the most connection with her most likely because her original magic WAS celestial magic.

"Stella! The year is up! Where am I going?" Lucy had gotten used to asking this on her fifth year of travelling.

"Your time training with us dragons is complete. You've learned and mastered all of the major and most powerful dragon slaying magic. In order, you had the fire dragon, sky dragon, iron dragon, water dragon, winter dragon, plant dragon, illusion dragon, balance dragon, and most importantly, me! The celestial dragon!"

"Well, what am I to do now? Wander around, join a guild, find more people to train with?"

"Well, now you could do any of those! But I suppose I should tell you something first."

Lucy wasn't expecting anything huge because whenever she did, it always turned out to be something small like 'we're going into town' or 'I'm thinking of taking on another pupil'.

"It's time I told you the reason why you only need a year to master something that normally takes decades, why you've been 'passed around', why it was hidden from you for so long."

Lucy looked up, hope in her eyes. Maybe she finally was going to get answers.

"You're the Princess of the Night. Meaning you have a very important destiny. You see, a long, long time ago, there was a horrible war. It lasted for generations upon generations upon generations. It wasn't the war between dragons and humans, no it was much worse. It was literally light versus dark. Before the actual Balance, Ying and Yang, or equilibrium was created, there were days when the world was in complete chaos, then the very next day everything could be all sunshine and unicorns."

"Okay, okay I get it. But, where do I come in in all this?"

"I was just getting there. For the Balance to be created, the people of that time needed to manifest two capable hosts for the Dark and Light magic. Darkness required a woman while Light required a male. Once the two were found, they wed and had offspring. It was discovered that after their death, the burden of hosting was passed into their grandchildren but not their immediate offspring. It so happens that the historical line skips a generation before granting the powers of hosting. It also so happens that you are in the generation of the historical line that could possibly receive the hosting powers. Actually you are the only eligible female for hosting the Darkness. Do not worry though, the Darkness is merely your magic source not your actual magic, unless it is in dire need or is harvested as your original magic. The full hosting happens when you hit 22, it is only dormant now. There is one more thing you should know. The male containing the Light will make you stronger and vice versa when you are together. Your subconscious will lead you to him. Neither of you may realize it but after a while, you may. Just know that the man who holds the Light is destined to be your partner in marriage and life."


	3. New Gifts

**UGH I hate the doctors…oh well**

**Feeling creative today (hopefully it comes out that way too)**

**Hope you guys ENJOY!**

New Gifts

Zoey

I almost literally jumped out of my bed when I heard Stark crying. I looked over to him and saw he was dressed in black and I had flowers all around me. We were back at the House of Night in the High Priestess' quarters (hee hees I'm a High Priestess).

I stood, wondering how long I had been out, what had happened when I was out, and what had happened in Nyx's Grove. I felt uncharacteristically strong with no pain what so ever. The only pain I felt was Stark's and I could tell it was towards me.

I sent him a mind-message (m.m. for short) saying, "Aww. How adorable. You thought I was dead didn't you?"

It seemed like he was seeing a ghost the way he reacted (which for him was a true statement). I saw Cameron and my baby girl lying in their cribs. _Good he hadn't neglected them_. Wondering why I thought that, I sat next to him on the ground. Next to my "death bed" (Awkward). I felt tears running down my cheeks when he kissed me almost violently but realizing the supposed violence was only joy, relief, and complete shock.

"Yea I feel the same way." I said aloud. Changing to a more open and happy subject, I asked, "so did you name her when I was…er…gone?"

His eyes widened when he realized I was talking about our baby girl. "Yea", came the reply quietly, "I named her."

I nodded my head encouragingly and a little impatiently.

"OH! Sorry a little distracted right now." He whispered quickly. And I nodded in sympathy. "It's ZJ. It stands for Zoey Jr."

I was so shocked. We made our way over to the cribs. I knew that he had only named her that because he thought he was never going to see me again. I had to cover my mouth quickly so I wouldn't start sobbing and wake the kids, but silent tears slid in mini rivers down my cheeks. I don't know why I was getting so emotional, but it just was.

I threw myself at him and kissed all his face and neck sobbing and never letting go. We both were crying and kissing and crying some more, when Aphrodite walked in probably hearing the commotion and wanting to check to make sure everything was okay.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Stark. She looked at him sympathy crowding her voice, "Stark? Why are you hugging air?" At that I got so pissed at Aphrodite for saying things that didn't make sense. I called fire and felt the familiar spark igniting in my heart and body and soul. Stark looked at me in confusion. I sent him a m.m. (remember what that means?) saying "what the hell is she talking about?!" He looked from me to her and back again.

"Aphrodite" he said aloud, "can you not see her?"

"Oh, Stark. I know you want her to be there, but shes not so we all have to get through this."

I started yelling at her, totally cussing her off and shouting why can't she see or hear me. I advanced on her shaking my finger pointlessly, like I was scolding a child. She walked towards me, oblivious to my presence right in front of her face. I poked her and saw her flinch and look hard in my direction. She was squinting her eyes looking as though she was seeing an alligator but still had the doubt in her mind that it was only a log or tree branch.

Her eyes widened and I barely heard her whisper, "Zoey?!"

"Finally!" I practically shrieked.

"But how? You were dead!" Aphrodite exclaimed (and I must say sounded a little like Neferet used to every time I came back from the dead).

I had the answer on my lips but suddenly appeared, or I should say he appeared.

Kalona took me in an embrace and whispered gently, "I have gifted you."

"With what?" I said not bothering to whisper because I had a feeling only people in this room should know (even though even I didn't).

"I have gifted your Zoey with the ability of invisibility and the gift of a immortal life whom she can share with those closest to her heart." Kalona spoke to Stark more than Aphrodite or me.

Stark's beautiful eyes that captured me in a second, glowed and he let out a low growl/moan as he threw his head and arms back.

"What's happening to him?!" I demanded from Kalona.

"You are turning him immortal." the simple reply startled me a second. I ran to Stark's side and I too felt the same sensations that I guessed he was. It was amazing. I could tell why he was moaning and growling. It was like when I got hungry for blood mixed with when I was sharing my blood with Stark (which most people know turns into me having sex with Stark as well).

I stood and brought him up with me when the wonderful feeling had left us. Kalona was leaving and Aphrodite was following. I knew that Kalona would just shimmer away up to Nyx but I asked Aphrodite where she was going.

"To announce to the School that you are back with amazing new pow.."

I cut her off with a sharp, "no don't tell them about the powers. I see as much bad as I do good in them."

She gave to usually Aphrodite smart-ass smile and I knew she was going to tell the "nerd herd" as she put it. I smiled back knowing what she was gonna do with my High Priestess psychic knowledge thing. "Yea I guess you can tell them BUT ONLY THEM!" I practically shouted as she had already started down the hallway.

Stark had an idea in his mind, I knew that from the desiring feeling he had in his mind.

I crawled into our bed with my own kinda-sorta-definitely-suggestive smile.

_Close the door, at least_. I said through our m.m.


	4. Southern All The Way

**Sorry bout all the spelling and word issues last chapter!**

**Hopefully yall 'uv enjoyed so far**

**R&R! (having some writer's block so sorry if this one sucks)**

Southern All The Way

Zoey

"ZJ! Cameron! What did you guys get into this time?!" I yelled from across the back gardens.

Another _crash _and _clang, clash_ sounded from the equestrian part of the field house. My eyes were wide when I saw two extraordinary (and may I say, COMPLETELY DANGEROUS ((motherly instincts, never deny them))) things unravel before my eyes. ZJ was standing atop Persephone as she reached aimlessly to reach the top shelf where the EQ competition trophies stood. Suddenly, she yelped and slipped from the 5 foot high saddle of the gentle horse. Right before she hit the ground, a sudden gust of wind caught her and then lifted her up to the shelf where she had been trying to get to earlier.

"Wow! How did you do that, Sis? I know Mommy can call the elements, but did you do that on your own?!" Cameron shouted from the railing guarding the ring.

"Well, I sure didn't do that so she must've now didn't she, Cameron." I said surprising them both as I walked over to Persephone. "How did you do that, ZJ?"

"Well, I really don't know. I just kinda had a moment when it felt like I was flying, when I was falling, back there. And here I am…"ZJ responded, anxiously and a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed! Our Goddess has gifted you with a very unique ability! I presume she has gifted you with the ability to fly or maybe you have an affinity for air." Goddess I loved talking all fancily, it made me feel extremely grown up and like I had learned something from the three years that ZJ and Cameron had been Stark and my children.

Speaking of Stark, "Cameron? Was it you who kept talking to me in m-my mind or was that Mom trying to act like you?" Stark asked as he walked in.

"That, again, wasn't me doing anything. Cameron, can you try to "read" what I'm saying in my head?" I asked. I immediately thought, _I love my two children and lovely husband, I am very proud to have defeated evil and have plenty of great friends and family that I know will stick by me._ I realized that as I was thinking this, Cameron was saying it out loud and he also replied to me through thoughts, _I love you, Mommy and always will_.

I smiled.

My kids always knew what to say! "Thank you, Cameron." I almost whispered. He nodded sweetly. I was immediately reminded of Jack before he was brutally murdered for Neferet's own personal evil benefits. I didn't realize a silent tear had slide down to my mouth, until Stark had wrapped his strong arms around me. I snuggled into his chest, my shoulders going up and down as if I had the hiccups. _Crying has become a regular thing for me_, I realized.

The next thing I heard was Stark telling ZJ and Cameron, "How about you go take Persephone back and asked Lenobia if you can brush some of the horses?"

I looked up at him, thanking him silently, with my eyes. He smiled sadly down at me. I guessed he knew why I was crying. We all had loved Jack and we knew he was in the Otherworld with Nyx and was probably decorating like crazy and living a happy afterlife. Last time I had visited there, Heath was being something like an older brother to him.

I heard the kids run quietly out and the door shut smoothly with a click behind them.

Stark kissed my forehead and I looked up again, leaning into him and going up on my tiptoes, kissing him gently. He deepened the kiss a little by bending down and meeting me half-way. I sent him a m.m. (haha still can't get over my nickname for mind-messaging) saying _Goddess, I love you so much_. An instant reply came with _I love you too and would never let anything hurt you as long as I live._

Oh, Nyx, he still doesn't know that he's immortal as well as the kids and the "nerd herd". How do I tell them?! I mean I could just call but it would be like, "_Hey guys! You know that day like three or so years ago when it seemed like you were dying? Yea, that was actually you turning immortal! Your welcome! TTYL! ~Z"_

Stark staggered back a bit. Oh great, I forgot that I was actually thinking of telling them that so he was listening to my mind blah blah and heard about the immortalization (if that's what you call it?).

"yea, that was awkward…but its true. Sorry I didn't tell you?"Goddess I'm such an ass, "I just didn't because I thought it was for your own good." That's when I realized what he was doing.

He had his bow and arrow ready and was aiming at the wall. I went into our mind connection and saw what he was thinking about. He was thinking that his ultimate target was himself. I knew what I had to do even though it wouldn't make any difference but thought I'd do it anyway just to prove my point.

He released the arrow and I saw it fly towards the other side of the field house, then it came to a halt and started the other way, right towards Stark's heart. I walked slowly and calmly in front of him, making sure he didn't see me approach from behind. The arrow struck me through then him. He looked down and his eyes widened seeing what I had done. A tear ran down my cheek, even though all I felt was the sharp pain you get when someone jabs you in a soft spot on your arm. Of course at that exact moment the rest of my "gang" walked in seeing Stark and me with an arrow through both our chests. They ran over and saw the tears coming down both of our faces, and smiles forming on our lips as we came together and kissed first with fear then relief.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I heard Erin cry.

"DID YOU DO!" came Shaunee's add-on.

Damien came rushing over, almost touching the arrow feathers coming from my back then deciding it was a bad idea moved away.

I whispered to Stark, "Don't worry. This won't hurt." he nodded.

I put my arms around his back and held him close. Then I pulled with all my might on the other end of the arrow where the head was. Only a grunt escaped him when I finished pulling it all the way through.

I smiled a happy, good-job smile. Then I took his hand and with utterly shocked stares made my way out of the field house, Stark in tow.

He looked down where the arrow was once protruding and gasped. There was no blood and no wound.

I looked at him and said sorrowfully, "I've already tried many times to do what you just did."

He looked up from his chest, shocked. I only looked forward and took a deep breath.


	5. Thoughts

**OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK**

**Lol it lasted like half a day..**

**Gonna do a quick "memories" chapter..**

Suicidal Thoughts

Zoey

One year after birth

**IF YOU ARE VERY SENSITIVE TO BLOOD OR HAVE A WEAK STOMACH… SKIP THIS CHAPTER**

I was getting tired of not being able to be hurt or tell my kids why they got hurt when they fell down but I didn't. I remember Kalona saying something about being able to share immortality with those closest to my heart. I still couldn't figure out if there was a special ritual or if I just had to admit that they were closest to my heart?

"Seriously Kalona? Why can't I just be like, _omg, I love you bro!_ Ugh, I think I'd rather die than be stuck like this alone." I muttered.

Then vicious thoughts swarmed into my mind:

_What if I wasn't actually immortal?_

_What if I killed myself then return to being mortal?_

_Can I cast a circle to be "un-immortal"?_

An immediate reply came to the last question.

It was a simple, "No".

I guess I'm going to have to try the "kill myself" one then.

No objection came.

I started with the simple stuff: Knives, guns, and drugs.

First, I drove to a near by supermarket and got a few butcher knives. I didn't want to soil the ones in the kitchen at home.

Next, I went to an open field and started with cutting my wrists. I saw and smelt blood but no pain came. After, I tried to decapitate myself with the largest of the three butcher knives. The knife went straight through and I knew that by the time I got out my little purse mirror and looked at the place I had cut, it would be gone.

I switched to guns. I knew Stark had a small revolver in his drawer just in case it came to that. I took it and went back to the same pasture.

I kept my eyes open when I shot. A huge flock of geese took off not so far away from me.

Again I felt no pain and knew that by the time I looked, the bullet wound would be gone.

I knew my last resort was to OD… {**over dose for those who don't know**}

I took all the pills I had in my medicine cabinet that I had heard people OD on. Again going back to the field I began to feel a connection with, I took a big jug of water and a handful of pills. I threw both in my mouth, swallowed, collapsed on the ground but not in pain like it should've been. It felt like my legs had just given out on me but I still felt no pain and in less than a minute I stood back up.

Over the next month or so I tried a variety of ways to die: jumping off a bridge, hitting my head with a hammer, jumping off a deck onto concrete, going on a boat and jumping into the propeller, electrocuting myself, etc. All had plenty of blood that should've hurt but oddly enough it didn't and I still didn't die or anything near that.

Everyday, I put on a cheerful face but inside I was sad and confused on what to do. I thought _the answer must be so simple._

**If you are having suicidal thoughts and read this, please do nothing of the sort. PM me and talk to me about it. I will listen because I have had those thoughts before. I know what it feels like. Just talk to me and I promise I will listen. Ask advice, tell me your story. I will do the best I can to give you all the help you need.**

**I love you all! You are my little ninjas!**

**~Charly The Ninja**


	6. The Change

**Now I'm gonna do another WAY LESS VIOLENT "memories" chappie!**

**Thanks for your support! I would love some more R&R, though! : )**

The Change

Damien POV

I was over at Zoey's house when it happened. I felt I sharp pain in my stomach that then spread all through my body. It felt like I was dying and yet living so fully at the same time.

First I saw the blood. Next, I saw nothing.

Everything was pitch black and all I could think strangely enough was _oh I hope I didn't ruin Z's floor! _

Suddenly the world came back. All I could think THEN was _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!_

Looking on the floor where I expected all my blood to be was still my blood but it was turning into a glowing glob that had purple, yellow, green, red, and blue intertwined in it.

It suddenly came rushing at me and I gasped. I felt the power of all the elements crash into me and fill me with life.

Unfortunately, I passed out again.

I was there to watch the twins but when I heard the door open and close and hear a shocked gasp and somebody running over to me, I thought I wouldn't be babysitting again anytime soon.

I was wrong. Z had rushed over to me and asked what had happened. I told her and she seemed to try and hide the look of understanding that passed across her face to moment I finished.

She knew what had happened but I knew she wasn't about to tell me just yet.

Shaunee and Erin {third person POV}

Shaunee and Erin were at the apartment they shared and were watching a horror movie with Cole and TJ when suddenly they both fell to the ground screaming.

Cole and TJ thought it was a prank at first and started to laugh nervously because it all seemed so real. Then they realized it wasn't a joke and immediately started panicking.

"TJ! Call Z!" Cole screamed. He went to both of the girls and started to try and calm them down. Both were coughing up blood but oddly enough it wasn't coming out of their eyes or ears or nose like it would if they were rejecting the change. They stopped moving completely and TJ ran over saying Zoey was on her way.

Zoey got there about 2 minutes after TJ had called. She took one look at the girls and knew what was happening.

Suddenly, Shaunee and Erin sat up in shock then stared at the blood that had come out of their mouths. Everyone except Zoey scooted back as the blood rose in a glowing glob and had the colors of the elements in it. It shot itself at the Twins and they gasped again and blacked out…..again.

Zoey left telling the boys that the Twins would wake up in about 10 minutes.

They could tell she knew something. Cole asked, "What happened, Z?"

She only looked at them with somewhat sadness in her eyes and said, "Their lives have changed." She paused a second and spoke once more before walking out the door. "You'll all find out one day."

Aphrodite POV

I had just been going to sleep with Darius when a billion of thoughts rushed through my mind unexpectedly:

_I wonder if everybody found out what happened to them, yet._

_It sucks that I'm human._

_I wonder if Z cares enough about me to change me._

_Will she change Darius?_

_What about her kids?_

This train of thought went on for an hour or so before I could no longer keep myself awake enough to think.

Suddenly, a gigantic stabbing pain went through my heart.

I awoke from a dream of my future with Darius.

My head had a burning sensation going through it that spread to the rest of my body. Darius also awoke by my side and saw what was happening. He smiled and said, "See? The Priestess hasn't forgotten about you!"

I knew what would come next and so I laid down and tried to calm myself as I turned on my side so that I didn't cough up blood all over Darius even though I knew it would disappear from him in the next minute or so.

Darius had gone over to the light switch calmly and switched the light on. Suddenly I couldn't take the light so I screamed at him, "TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!"

I could tell he was a little taken aback but did what I said and I knew his eyes felt better as well.

What Z had described I knew would follow. It did and I smiled at Darius.

He gasped and I had a look of confusion on my face when he dashed to the bathroom got a mirror and ran to me.

I took the mirror and gasped as well. The mark on my forehead had returned filled in and with what looked like stars and a quill which I assumed referred to my prophecies.

I started crying happy tears and then gasped all of a sudden as I saw Darius fall from our bed.

Then I smiled. He was changing, too.

I silently thanked Zoey and I knew she had heard me even though she was probably no where near us right now.

The kids {third person POV}

Zoey had told her kids what might happen to them and if it did, not to be terrified or scared or anything like that. She had said to be happy and come and tell her right after they woke up the second time.

Two days after she told them this. It happened. They ran to her. She smiled, bought them ice cream and took them out to their favorite restaurant. Stark still didn't know that she had turned anybody immortal. Only Zoey, the kids, Aphrodite, and Darius knew.

By the end of the week when the kids were only one but strangely enough understood all that was happening, everyone that Zoey cared about most was immortal.


End file.
